


Pricemarsh

by LIS4Life



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIS4Life/pseuds/LIS4Life
Summary: This fic is pretty bad but I decided to post it anyway.





	Pricemarsh

"Oh shit! Sorry!" Fuck did I just bump into someone? Yeah I did.  
"It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going." Upon hearing the meek voice I finally took the time to actually look at who I bumped into.  
She had long dirty blond hair, which had been pinned up in a bun. She had bloodshot hazel eyes with bags under them, and tear stained cheeks. There was a golden cross around her neck. She was wearing a dark blue sweater over a white button up shirt, which was tucked into a dark blue skirt which matched her sweater. Wait she's looking at me. Why's she looking at me like that? Fuck! How long have I been staring? Shit! I just came here to see Max, but no I just had to run into this girl! Who looks really depressed. Fuck! I'm still staring! Say something! Come on mouth formulate fucking words! Preferably in English!   
"Uhh." Good fucking job! Come on, is she blushing? Fuck! Now I know she saw me looking.  
"Are you okay?" Now you speak!  
Well it's good I'm making sure she's okay, right?  
"Yeah."  
"Are you sure?" Ah fuck she looks like she's about to start crying! Way to go Price you fucked up! Wait. She's shaking her head.  
"What's wrong? Do you want me to beat someone up for you? 'Cause I'll beat someone up for you."  
Wow! She has a cute smile.   
"No. I just..." She trailed off. I wonder what's up.  
"I'm Chloe by the way." Yes Chloe that's what you do when you don't know someone's name. Now reach out with your hand. Good. Good.  
"I'm Kate. Pleasure to meet you."  
"The pleasures all mine." Wow, Chloe! That was very forward. Hold up! Is she giggling? Yeah! She is!  
"You like that?"  
"Mhm." Well it was worth a--no! Nope! She said yes she liked it! Is she flirting?  
"Chloe?"  
"Oh! Hey Super-Max!"  
"Kate?"  
"Hey Max."  
"Is everything okay?"  
"Yes Max! Yeesh! I'm not that bad! Right, Kate?"  
"Uh-n-no you're not that bad."  
"Chloe she doesn't sound sure."  
"Yeah, what was that about? I thought I was hella awesome!"  
"She's not bothering me Max."  
"Okay, Kate. I just wanted to make sure she wasn't being an ass. Like usual."   
"That's a hella good joke, Max!"  
"It most definitely was not a joke."  
"Kate?"  
"Hm?"  
"Was that a good joke?"  
"I guess."  
"Ha! In yo face, Max!"  
"That's not fair, Chlo, and you know it! She wasn't paying attention."

"Could you guys shut the fuck up?!"  
"Fuck off Victoria!" And I have released the wrath of Max.  
"Chloe! Be nice! Sorry Victoria we were all just heading to my room. Yes I said all, which includes you Kate."

 

A while later in Max's room after Kate explained what was wrong, they had decided to watch a movie. Chloe was in between Max-on her left- and Kate-on her right-Max was currently yawning, while Kate kept trying to sneak glances at Chloe, but was failing miserably when it came to the sneaking part.  
"Oh. Is it time for Maxi-pad to go to bed?"  
"Shush."  
"I mean Kate and I could go finish the movie somewhere else, right?"  
"Yeah." Damn Kate looks cute when she's blushing.  
"What?"  
"Fuck! Did I say that out loud? Shit! Fuck! I'm sorry! I-I'll just-uh-bye!"  
Yeah, Price! Run away from your problems! Shut up self!  
"Chloe?!"  
"Fuck off, Max!" And we're out of the den of............embarrassment? Yeah. Embarrassment.  
"Chloe?" Fuck! Damn it Kate I was so close! It's okay Chloe. Just turn around.  
"Sorry, Kate."  
"It's okay."  
"No it's not! I should have the balls to say it to your face, but I don't....metaphorically and literally."  
Hey! Look idiot! She's blushing and giggling!  
"Well you could still say it." Awwww! She's nervous! Wait!!! Say it out loud!  
"Ya know...you're adorable when you're nervous." Ugh! The giggling, it's gonna be the death of me.  
"Chloe?"  
"Hm? Yeah, Kate?"  
"Did you maybe, want to...uh...stay the night?" Wait did I hear her right? I get to stay the night and snuggle with her?  
"Uh-yeah-um-sure! Yeah! Yeah."  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah! I mean, yeah."  
"Okay. Well my room is right here. Uh-Room 222."  
"Cool. Cool."

A few minutes later Chloe and Kate are snuggling in the latter's bed. 

"Kate?"  
"Hm?"  
"Will you go out with me?" Fuck! The giggling is back!  
"Mhm."  
"Yeah?"  
"Hella yeah."  
"Hm..we'll work on it."


End file.
